The 39 Steps (2012)
39Steps-teaser.jpg|Teaser Poster for "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-4.jpg|Bob Myers in "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-6.jpg|Travis Young and Derek Nieves in "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-1.jpg|Travis Young, Derek Nieves and Bob Myers in "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-2.jpg|Bob Myers and Melissa Findley in "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-3.jpg|Bob Myers and Melissa Findley in "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-5.jpg|Derek Nieves and Bob Myers in "The 39 Steps" (2012) T39S-7.jpg|Melissa Findley, Bob Myers, Travis Young and Derek Nieves in "The 39 Steps" (2012) 39Steps-Poster-sm.jpg|Poster for "The 39 Steps" (2012) The 39 Steps (2012) by Patrick Barlow Summary: Mix a Hitchcock masterpiece with a juicy spy novel, add a dash of merry mayhem and you have The 39 Steps, a fast-paced espionage thriller for anyone who loves the magic of theatre! This award-winning treat is packed with loads of laughs, over 150 zany characters played by 4 actors, an on-stage plane crash, handcuffs, missing fingers and some good old-fashioned romance! In The 39 Steps, a man with a boring life meets a woman with a thick accent who says she's a spy. When he takes her home, she is murdered. Soon, a mysterious organization and the police are hot on the man's trail in a nationwide manhunt that climaxes in a death-defying finale! The 39 Steps is adapted by Patrick Barlow from the 1915 novel by John Buchan and the 1935 film by Alfred Hitchcock. The play's concept centers around four members of a theatre troupe who love Hitchcock's film so much that they decide to recreate it onstage. But how do 4 performers reenact the 150 roles in the film? One actor plays the hero, Richard Hannay; an actress plays the three women with whom he has romantic entanglements; two other actors play every other character in the show: heroes, villains, men women, and even the occasional inanimate object. This often requires lightning fast quick-changes and occasionally for them to play multiple characters at once. The film's serious spy story is played mainly for laughs and the script is full of allusions to other Hitchcock films, including Rear Window, Psycho, Vertigo, and North by Northwest. Production Staff *'Director:' Ben Taylor *'Stage Manager: 'Rachel Madurski *'Assistant Stage Manager:' Jennifer Siddoway *'Set Designer:' Paige Brand & Melissa Findley *'Lighting Designer:' Patrick Campbell *'Sound Designer:' Scott Freese *'Costume Designer:' Melissa Scalzi *'Set Construction: 'Brian Davis, Dale Holcomb, Theresa Davis, Melissa Findley, Paige Brand *'Lighting Op:' Caleb Goodman *'Sound Op:' Paige Brand *'Properties Designer:' Sheri Cox *'Stage Crew: 'Anna Fletcher, Caitlin Wilson, Nicholas Moreno, Samantha Belitch, Bethany Nelson, Noah A. Waters, III *'Dressers: 'Ellen Conlon & Sheri Cox *'Production Manager:' Paige Brand If you are interested in crewing for this show, please contact: paige.brand@tallahasseelittletheatre.org. We will need several stage hands, and dressers. Cast *'Richard Hannay' - Bob Myers *'Annabella Schmidt/Pamela/Margaret' - Melissa Findley *'Man 1' - Derek Nieves *'Man 2' - Travis Young Production Calendar Audition Dates: * Sunday, June 24th at 7pm * Monday, June 25th at 7pm * Call Backs may be held on Tuesday, June 26th at 7pm Performance Dates: August 16th-19, 24-26, & 31. September 1 & 2 Ticket Sales Tickets Sold: 1,554 Revenue: Awards Nominations: Awards: Audience Comments and Reviews “Wonderful performance, and such clever props and staging! Thanks everyone for a great show!” - KimBoo York (via our Facebook Page) “My wife and I saw the show last night. It is FANTASTIC!!!! I laughed last night more than I have in a long time!” - Park Nelson (via our Facebook page) Kudos to all the cast and crew of 39 Steps! The physicality of the actors was just terrific! This is one fun show- don’t miss it! - Kathy Burcham (via our Facebook page) I thoroughly enjoyed Tallahassee Little Theatre’s The 39 Steps. You won’t want to miss it! Melissa Findley, T Gerald Young, M. Derek Nieves, and Bob Myers are simply comedy genius. Trust me on this one. - Lenoir Brewer (via Facebook) Great show! I was blown away by the cast and how they were able to pull off so many amazing set changes, costume swaps and even role changes. It was awesome that they were able to remember what accent to use. - Kevin Edwards (via Facebook) The cast of 39 Steps is amazing! Nicely done. What a great production - Jennifer Kjellerup (via Facebook) Very funny with a great 4-actor team! Went with the the girls last night and after recapping with the hubby we now have a date next Saturday night so he can enjoy it too! - Pam Rath Bodin (via Facebook) Related Links *Meet the Cast - Travis Young *Meet the Cast - Derek Nieves *Meet the Cast - Melissa Findley *Meet the Cast - Bob Myers *Meet the Director - Ben Taylor 39Steps-Poster-sm.jpg T39S-7.jpg T39S-6.jpg T39S-5.jpg T39S-4.jpg T39S-3.jpg T39S-2.jpg T39S-1.jpg 39 Steps Limelight Photo.jpg|Limelight Feature from the Tallahassee Democrat Category:Mainstage Shows Category:Productions Category:2012-2013 Season Category:Comedies Category:Farces Category:Director:Ben Taylor